


Kiss N Tell

by venomousOctopus



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Clone Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, One-Sided Attraction, Pegging, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousOctopus/pseuds/venomousOctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As more of her grey skin was exposed, almost glowing in the light shining through the window, Uzu was mesmerized. He was always taken aback by how small Nonon was, how smooth and beautiful her skin. Even if she was a clone- because she was her clone, his heart thumped and his throat went dry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss N Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andalicelaughed (satsukichan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsukichan/gifts).



> This is really long overdue for a good friend (I actually finished writing it almost a year ago when the OVA came out but never actually edited it enough to want to upload it). The ova clones are always a breath of fresh sin and i love them

His first instinct, when he saw her garish bronze hair, twin bangs bobbing with her head in a manner too familiar for comfort, was to find Inumuta and have him explain what the _fuck_ was going on. His second, when he heard the slow clacking of her heels, getting louder the closer she stepped forward, was to frantically grab around for a shinai. Unfortunately, he was in his bed, and even he was not _that_ dedicated to the art of kendo that he'd keep it next to him while he was sleeping. His third instinct, when she put down both her hands on the mattress and trapping him between them, her smirk betraying her true form even more than her jet black body already did, was to back up against the wall. His fourth and final instinct, before he could think somewhat rationally again, was to simply gawk, a blush spreading across his cheeks. He forgot how hot Nonon used to look in her original Symphony Regalia.  
  
As soon as the thought crossed Uzu's mind, he gulped, bringing his knees to his chest and trying his best not to accidentally brush his leg against clone (Shadow? Dark?) Nonon. He managed to stutter out a “I thought you were supposed to be dead,” before their eyes met and his breath died in his throat.  
  
"I'm not human, you know, so I can't die, stupid." She laughed, the mocking edge to it far more pronounced compared to what he was used to.  
  
"G-gone then. Whatever." He knew pressing back against the wall any further wouldn’t make the distance between them any wider, but pure instinct drove his motions. The shadow's smirk seemed to grow even more when she noticed his desperation, and he had to bite his lip when she put a small hand on his thigh. Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_.  
  
"You _like_ that? I knew monkeys got excited so easily, but you take the cake!"  
  
He didn't say anything, trying with extreme difficulty to not focus on the warmth of her black hand, now slowly sliding up his leg. The clone was snaking ever so closer, putting a knee on the bed and leaning close enough that she was only a breath away. It was only for a second that he made the mistake of looking down, getting an ample view of the curve of her small but shapely breasts, and decided that staring at the ceiling and ignoring her was the best course of action right now. However difficult that was proving to be.  
  
"Oh, please, acting like the gentleman _now_ , are you?" She tsked. "I saw you jacking off to me back in Nudist Beach"  
  
 _Shit_.  
  
"You're such a teenager, aren't you? See a pretty girl and get hard-" She moved her hand over to his other thigh, making a point to deliberately brush against his boxers. The gasp Uzu let out was completely ignored. "...just like that. Must suck knowing she's into chicks, huh?"   
  
She crawled forward, placing her other hand on his thigh, mirroring the position of her previous one. With each shuffle she made, the bed creaked uncomfortably loudly, ringing through his still sensitive ears. He could feel her warm breath, puffing on his neck, and the light of the moon through the window left a shine on her black bodysuit that shimmered with each movement. The surreality of the situation did not stop him from thinking she was absolutely beautiful in that moment.  
  
"Luckily for you, I'm not her," she whispered.  
  
Her lips touched his, and she felt remarkably human. Uzu had never understood how life fibres truly worked, but the warmth of her small, yet plump lips, moving over his somewhat chapped pair, made him wonder what made them so different from humans. His dwelling on the philosophy of life fibres and humans didn't last too long, however, as the clone moved her small body over his, straddling him. Her hands slid up to rest on his chest, and the choked moan Uzu released into her mouth just made her kiss him harder.   
  
Sanageyama Uzu, even with his many admirers and the whispers among students of how attractive he is, was not a very experienced individual. The closest he'd come to a sexual experience was the few times he had masturbated, yes, during his month at Nudist Beach. The sensation of the clone Nonon's warm body on his, even if she was fully clothed in a skintight bodysuit, was already more than he was used to. The harsh kisses she left would surely leave him with bruises, her deft fingers rubbing at his bare chest, and her thighs pressing against his pushed him into ecstasy almost immediately. Despite the situation, he didn't want to come - he didn't want this to be over so soon. He was not nearly as disciplined as certain others were, unfortunately, and as he blew his load in his baggy boxers, he groaned meekly, hanging his head so he would not have to meet the clone's deep green eyes and whatever expression she must have had been sporting at the time. After a few seconds, the clone Nonon wiped her mouth off any saliva and tsked, which just prompted Uzu to bow his head lower in response.   
  
" _Wow_."  
  
He groaned, this time in embarrassment.  
  
"That was fucking pathetic," she scoffed, and moved her hands down so she could take his boxers off. "Gross."  
  
"A-are you going to go now?"  
  
His tone was quiet but hopeful, though whether it was for the hope for never seeing the clone again, or for her to continue, Uzu himself didn't know.   
  
"Do you _really_ think I'd only let you get off? I'm just getting started." Her lips curled into a dark smile, and she pushed a hand against his chest. "Lie down."  
  
Uzu complied despite the lingering feelings of regret now washing over him, repositioning them both so he was lying back on the mattress. She hopped off his lap and stood up next to the bed, and Uzu could only barely make out how she slipped her body suit off her. As more of her grey skin was exposed, almost glowing in the light shining through the window, Uzu was mesmerized. He was always taken aback by how small Nonon was, how smooth and beautiful her skin. Even if she was a clone- because she was _her_ clone, his heart thumped and his throat went dry.

 

He didn't feel that tired anymore. 

  
When the clone turned around, Uzu did not notice the strap on she was wearing until she climbed on him again. As soon as he spotted the jet-black toy, his mouth dropped open, and his grey eyes flickered up to her, his face betraying his uneasiness.  
  
"What? This? Please, do you really think you can satisfy me yourself?" She quipped.  
  
"But-" Though his words trailed off, his mouth stayed open. He couldn't exactly argue with that now, could he? Even so, his ass cheeks clenched involuntarily, and he squirmed on the bed, unable to bring his knees up due to the clone's straddling them. _Fuck_ , that looked bigger from here.  
  
The clone at least had the decency to bring some form of lubrication with her- though the question of _why_ she had that to begin with was something he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer to. She pulled down Uzu's boxers to his knees in one swift motion, and in another, pressed one of her lube-slicked fingers against his asshole. It was far too quick to register properly in his mind, and he hissed at the cold finger that rubbed outside of him, squirming on the bed and moving the clone on his lap as he did so (not that she really seemed to mind). His face turned away from where Nonon sat and over the side of the bed, his eyes shut tight in... embarrassment? He didn't even know anymore. Little whimpers escaped his throat as the sensation travelled up his spine, each tease and rub eliciting a twitch from his dick. In the midst of it, he made the mistake of opening his eyes.

Time stopped, and his ears didn't seem to register any more noise. His flushed skin became deathly pale, and he felt a chill run through his body as if someone had splashed ice water on him. Whether the clone noticed or not, he didn't know, as all of his heightened senses were now focused on who he saw.  
  
 _She_ was sitting there. The _real_ (not clone? Regular?) Nonon. Her eyes were wide open at seeing what was happening, and one of her hands lingered beneath her night gown. When their eyes met, a realization seemed to cross her face, and she covered her mouth.  
  
"What. The _FUCK_."  
  
Silence permeated the room, a heavy lack of noise that pressed down on all parties. Uzu blinked a few times in response, seemingly struck dumb. He looked up at the Nonon on his lap, and then at the Nonon in front of him, his grey eyes opened so wide that it was almost comical. He alternated his gaze between the two, every other part of him frozen in place. From what he’d noticed of the clone, she seemed to find the situation amusing more than anything, and it was she who broke the silence with a bubbly laugh.  
  
"Hi Nonon. Were you enjoying the show?"   
  
"What the _fuck_ , why are you here?!"  
  
"Mmm, I don't know, why _do_ you think I'm here?

  
"Why the fuck are you-" Though she was trying her best to not look directly at him, she waved her hand in his general direction. "Do-doing that? Doing _him_?"  
  
As this went on, the clone kept her fingers pressed up against Uzu's rear, not that he’d really noticed, partly due to the argument occurring in front of him, and partly due to the fact that she hadn't moved them in a while.   
  
"Do you want to join in, Nonon?"  
  
"Hell no! Also stop calling my name!"  
  
"Please, you're as fucking obvious as this chimp over here." She nodded her head down at the green haired male, who, by the time noticed the insult directed at him, was interrupted by the clone talking again. "Maybe I’d believe you if you had your hand out of your skirt."  
  
The way Nonon's face bloomed into a deep red blush was an odd sight to Uzu. He’d seen her face turn red from anger or embarrassment before (quite often because of him, actually,) but it couldn't compare to _this_ , he thought. Her lower lip was quivering, and she bit it down to stop it from doing so. The way her eyes looked at them with such _shame_ was in stark contrast to how she usually acted. Uzu felt a little sorry for her at the moment.  
  
"Fuck you," she quipped, holding the offending hand like it’d been burned.  
  
"I can if you come closer"  
  
"I didn't- _fuck_ , I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
"But you still want to finish, don't you? You seemed to _really_ enjoy what you were doing earlier, Nonon."  
  
Uzu watched her shift a little on her spot, opening her mouth to say something and being unable to do so when she turned back to face her clone. She shut her mouth, and fiddled with the ends of her nightgown, to which the clone laughed mockingly.  
  
"I'm you, you know. I know _exactly_ what you want."  
  
There was another moment of silence that filled the room like a haze. Uzu wanted to say something- anything - but what could you really say to the girl you might or might not not be crushing on when you were fucking (being fucked?) by her clone? He was left to do nothing but watch when the clone raised her other hand out to Nonon invitingly, curling her index finger towards her. Uzu didn't know what made Nonon step slowly towards them, her footsteps quiet and hesitant. She seemed as if she was pulled along by a string, staring straight at her clone in attempted defiance. Upon reaching the bed, however, the hand the clone used to call for her slipped below Nonon's nightgown, and her eyes fluttered closed.

Nonon moaned, and the sound brought a swirl of emotions inside Uzu. He couldn't deny that her breathless sighs, brought about by the clone rubbing her through her panties, did _something_ to his dick. The clone slipped her fingers below the silk cloth, and she let out a stuttered gasp, quivering under her clone like a trapped butterfly. His stomach churned at the sight, and he was ashamed to realize that jealousy was mostly to blame.   
  
"Hm, are you watching, _Uzu_?"  
  
"S-shut up. Don't g-get him involved in this"  
  
"But Nonon, he already is. Look, he's getting hard just looking at us"  
  
To her credit, Nonon avoided his gaze quite well, deciding to instead shut her eyes completely as her counterpart slid one of her fingers into her. Her legs were shaking from strain, and Uzu _would_ have liked to say something, had it not been for the sensation of a small digit entering him as well.   
  
All the teasing beforehand had definitely not prepared him enough for this. It wasn't particularly painful, not exactly, but the finger probing into him felt foreign, wrong. The still-cold lube, now slipping inside and rubbing his sensitive skin, brought a violent shiver through him, before it tapered off into a feverish warmth that radiated off his skin. He found himself letting out a weak moan at the sensation, and he could swear that he saw Nonon turn towards him a little.   
  
She slipped another finger in, causing him to spread his legs involuntarily. His erection, which was getting more rigid by the minute, he blamed on Nonon's high pitched and stuttered moans. Nonon. It was Nonon. ...right? The more time passed, the more difficulty he had believing that, and found it difficult to even just focus on her. Nonon's clone spread the walls of his hole apart with her small but precise fingers, and he admitted defeat when she rubbed against his prostate and he begged her to fuck him.  
  
His face heated up in embarrassment as the clone laughed, each giggle stabbing his rapidly fading sense of pride. She took out her fingers and the last of it escaped along with a needy whimper, and when she put both hands on his hips and pressed the tip of her strap-on against his entrance, he knew he would enjoy this despite it all.  
  
He would have liked to close his eyes and just get it over with, enjoy the ride, even if his Shingantsu would have made him hyper aware of who exactly was doing him regardless. It was a habit he couldn't exactly break. The (real? He thought?) Nonon's voice ripped him out of his reverie, and she was talking to her clone, again.

  
"You- w-what the hell, you didn't finish me off..."  
  
"So you wanted me to?"  
  
"No- well, uh. Maybe. It's just fucking rude to leave me like that."  
  
"Then ask the monkey"  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"He has a mouth right? Just ask him"  
  
It was Uzu's turn to exclaim his surprise, his “what” sounding significantly more hopeful than Nonon's did, to the clone's amusement.  
  
"You talk too much, you dumbass. Use your mouth for something good for once," the clone said with a giggle, and she took one of her hands off his hips to run her hand between her counterpart's damp folds. The tips of her fingers barely grazed her before Nonon's complaints dissipated with her sighs, and she was shaking again.   
  
"Uzu?" The clone said, her voice remarkably even in the midst of all this. "You want to please her like this don't you?"  
  
She removed her fingers once more and pushed Nonon by her back.  
  
"It's rude to leave a lady waiting."  
  
The moments of complete and utter silence was the worst parts of all this, Uzu thought. The cultural club leader was a swirl of different emotions: embarrassment, hesitation, shame, but there was a hint of raw desire in her, he could sense it. He didn't know how to feel about it, and only when Nonon slowly climbed on the bed and straddled the top of his chest did he realize he didn't even know how to perform something like this.  
  
The clone chose this exact time to ease into him, and he arched his back violently. The motion threw the Nonon on his chest up, and she fell forward, her knees pressing on the mattress on both sides of his throat.   
  
There was silence. Again, an unbearable, annoying silence that seemed to last forever. Nonon slowly positioned herself over his mouth, Uzu taking just as much time to hold her legs steady with his arms. Thankfully, the clone hadn't done anything more besides entering.  
  
That didn't last long, and as soon as Uzu hesitantly let the tip of his tongue lap at her, the clone held both his hips with her hands, and started rolling in and out of him.  
  
He immediately withdrew his tongue, biting his lip so he wouldn't make any noise, though his tightened hold on Nonon's legs made his reaction clear. He threw his head back, and let his hands scrabble at the pink haired girl's thighs, leaving red marks where skin held skin. It was only with a tsk and a slap on his own thigh from the clone did he open his eyes again.  
  
"Hey, you're not just nutting yourself again. Nonon, sit on his face"  
  
Along with her growing want, Uzu could sense that she was almost as inexperienced as he was. She seemed hesitant on lowering herself in front of his mouth, and he found himself feeling touched that she was worried about him.  
  
The clone gave them more time to experiment before she started moving again, so he had ample opportunity to lift his head, pull her down, and lick. He started with the inside of her folds, and though the liquid tasted horrifically bitter to him, Nonon's shudder and the way her fingers found themselves to his hair, threading his green locks, urged him to continue. The small girl's vocalizations, breathless with pleasure, was like music to him, the tone vibrating through him and boosting him the confidence to keep going. Each probe of his tongue elicited a harsh tug of his hair, and when his tongue grazed over a small bump, her thighs pressed against his cheeks as her back arched beautifully.   
  
"Good job, you found the clit. Now you can actually get a girl off for once." The clone added with a chuckle. Uzu sensed that Nonon wanted to say something, probably sarcastic, but another flick of his tongue returned her attention to him once more. Maybe this wasn’t too bad.  
  
He pursed his lips around her when the clone started thrusting again, and this time, he found the process to be a lot easier. His hips slowly rocked in time with the strap-on, sending a heat through him that he reciprocated with his mouth. His moans were muffled by his lips on her, so the room was only peppered by the gasps and moans of the former cultural club leader.   
  
The clone, thankfully, remained quiet, grunting occasionally as she grinded herself into him, but otherwise she seemed content to mostly watch. Getting into a rhythm ended up being surprisingly natural, and their actions felt like a wave, rocking back and forth from the clone, through Uzu and into Nonon, whose hips moved in time with the former sports club leader's mouth, and then back again. Nonon's fingers were digging into his scalp now, her head thrown back and eyes clenched shut in pure bliss. In a few more minutes, her legs gave out from under her, and she let out a long, drawn-out moan at her release. Uzu came soon after, moving his mouth away and grunting when he felt the white liquid splatter over his stomach and possibly Nonon's lower back.   
  
The clone stopped when Uzu came, and he would have offered to finish her off, really, if he didn't feel so unbelievably tired at the moment. Nonon seemed to feel similarly, her small form rising and lowering with every pant and breath he took. His head fell back against his pillow, and it was a shame he couldn't see Nonon's expression, but as he drifted off to sleep he could sense, maybe just a little, that she was smiling.

  
  
XXXX

 

  
He was late for the final student council meeting the next morning.  
  
Of course he would get a wet dream the night before such an important meeting. And of-fucking-course he’d already packed all his boxers away.  
  
When he got into the meeting, the door bursting open with a shout of "I'm terribly sorry, Lady Satsuki!" he was met with glares from all parties except the former student council president. He could hear Nonon scoffing and muttering "Typical," under her breath.  
  
The meeting itself was not particularly formal. In fact, it was more like a going away party and get together for them all. As Honnouji Academy sunk in the middle of Tokyo Bay, they had stayed at the Kiryuin mansion to handle some unfinished business before starting the new year. Satsuki had briefed them quickly on some further steps she would have to do (something about ensuring the schools that used to be under her control are now independent once more, encouraging and funding aspiring clothing corporations, and so on) but reassured them that they can live their lives as they wished.

In the rush of the morning, Uzu didn't remember what exactly his wet dream consisted of, and even now, he couldn’t really recall it. Houka was sipping away at a fruity looking drink as he rambled to him about how well-mixed it was, and Ira sampled the many cheeses available to them with gusto. Shiro and Satsuki were both speaking with Soroi, laughing and reminiscing about the past as Nonon sat nearby, eating cake. His gaze shifted over to her, and a pang of something like regret hit him.

His dream flickered in the edge of his consciousness, and the voice in the back of his mind was telling him, demanding him to "just confess already!"

"You won't see her again anytime soon anyway. What do you have to lose?"

Nonon was smiling when he looked back at her again, hopping off her seat to jump right back at Satsuki's side. She was speaking about potential rooming arrangements in the Kiryuin mansion, dead-set on continuing the tradition of being the Kiryuin conglomerate's most trustworthy trading partner.

His resolve faded, and he instead smiled and took another drink. He looked over again at his former comrades and current friends; he knew they would all meet again. Even if his chance had faded a long long time ago (maybe? Did he even have a chance to begin with?), he regretted nothing.

"Hey- Nonon! Still can't reach Lady Satsuki's shoulder, huh?"

 


End file.
